


Life after Hogwarts

by mmecrire4alifeofwriting



Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmecrire4alifeofwriting/pseuds/mmecrire4alifeofwriting
Summary: This is a compilation of various short stories that our characters experienced in their years after Hogwarts and the battle of Hogwarts. This will also explore what happens with our hero's kids and some of their time at Hogwarts.
Series: Harry Potter and the Unknown Family Members [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992010





	1. Fred's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. This piece of Fanfiction was a theory of mine that I created with the help of a couple of friends. However, I have total and complete respect for the author of the works of Harry Potter I based this Fanfiction on. Rowling has created amazing books that have captured the imaginations of many readers, my self-included. I do not claim the characters, worlds...etc. as my own. This Fanfiction was created as a theory of what would happen if Harry had a sister, Sirius had a niece, and Hermione had a cousin. I Do Not Own the stories I have combined in this Fanfiction. With respect to the works, I used for inspiration in creating this Fanfiction. Thank you.

Three weeks after the battle of Hogwarts

Alice  
I sit up and look around the deserted forest around me, the trees whisper in the still dawn air their song is one that is calming. I breathe in the smells around me letting the breeze play through my hair, then I'm no longer standing on four paws I'm standing on my two human feet. I look around me my hair streaming behind me is as black as the night sky. I look around at the summer day beginning, the gree trees the shining sun as it is rising and some part of me screams at the world for being so cheerful on this day of sorrow. I walk out of the woods letting the air calm me to soothe the rage I still carry, because there is nothing left to be done, the death eaters have been captured and put away, Voldemort is dead. Vengence is done. 

Taytum  
I look up from the table and see her walking towards us, her long black hair streaming behind her in the morning breeze, her bag slung across her shoulders, the bags under her eyes are deep. She stops at the door, “I’ll go wake George” Mrs. Weasley says wiping tears from her eyes as she stands from her place at the table. “No need.” Alice says her voice is flat and emotionless “may I use your shower?” she says looking at me I nod and show her to ginny and I’s old bathroom the girls' bath. She thanks me and locks her self in. moments later the water has started. 

Alice  
I hear Taytum leave going back down the stairs and I sigh, feeling better knowing that I won't be watched. Slowly I strip off my clothes and climb into the hot water. For a long time, I simply stand there, letting the waterfall around me. My mind wondering as the grime of the last few weeks washes away. When I've scrubbed clean I step out and towel off with the towel I brought with me, then slowly methodically I dress. When that is done I can hear the strings of people above me, the other members of the Weasley family, most of whom probably only fain sleep in the hope that true sleep will claim them if they try hard enough. I sett my bag on my shoulder and open the door slipping silently up the stairs to the door I remember, I tap lightly then let my self in. the twin's room is much as I remember it multiple stacks of boxes cluttering the room the two beds, George's and Freds. Curled on Fred’s old bed is George his entire body is curled in on its self shaking with tears and sobs. I let my bag fall to the floor by the door and move over to him crouching down next to his head. Slowly and still unsure if its the right thing to do, I reach out and touch his arm, George looks up at me and for a moment there is no recognition in his eyes. His eyes are red and puffy from crying, there are dark circles under his eyes that could match mine very soon if he doesn't start to sleep. I withdraw my hand and he reaches out for me. His hand finds mine and clutches it the same drowning clutching that was happening that night. I let him, knowing that if I had ever had someone to hold on to when I was drowning throughout my life I would have held on to them for all eternity. Distantly I hear Mrs. Weasley calling her children and husband to breakfast in a tear-stained voice. George to hears her because he sits up and I stand, he looks up at me and I look away no longer capable of stomaching the sorrow written there the helplessness in George's eyes. “I can't do this” he says his voice strains but he is out of tears, “I cant…” “saying goodbye is the only way to…” I stop talking because I know I cant say move on not even to George who understands how I see the world. I move to the door, “ill see you at breakfast.” I say then slip back out onto the landing. I turn and find my self almost face to face with Ginny, her eyes are swollen but dry, her hair already pulled back into an intricate bun ready for the funeral in a few hours. “How is he?” she asks softly “not well,” I say “none of us are.” ginny says and it occurs to me that even though her eyes are raw from crying she is the most put together of the family that I have seen since my return to the burrow. Ginny studies me for a moment, “he needs your strength right now. He needs you, you can help him through this.” “because I've faced this before.” I say a scoff comes out despite my best efforts to contain it, “no” Ginny says “because he loves you, and he lost his other half, the glue that holds him together. You and you alone can help to hold him together to fill that void in your own way.” ginny turns on her heel and walks down the stairs I turn at footsteps and find Percy and Charley coming down the stairs Percy gives a curt nod his face set, Charley to nods as they pass. George’s door opens and George steps out, he’s already in his black shirt and pants for the funeral, the buttons of his shirt are not lined up properly and he has a bubble in his shirt from a few missed buttonholes. He tries to flatten his shirt but it won't flatten his grief is driving him to frustratingly rub at the front of his shirt, I move forward almost without thinking and catch his hand gently, “let me” I say gently his hand falls away from his chest and I undo the mess of buttons that is his shirt, then fix them in moments, concentrating on the task in front of me. When I finish I look up into George's face and briefly place my hand on his cheek before turning away and heading down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley has set places at the table for all of us. Harry is sitting on ginny's left Taytum is on his left. Delilah Hermione and Ron make up her left. On ginny’s right are two empty seats. Percy is at the base of the table charlie on his right starts the other side of the table where flure and bill are currently sitting, Mr. Weasley is at the head of the table looking beaten down, Mrs. Weasley is silently sobbing as she serves each of her children and Hermione and Delilah. George takes his place at the table and Mrs. Weasley fills his plate with eggs and toast then automatically turns to the plate on his right filling it as though there is another person next to George then moving off. The entire table goes slightly tense George's hand is shaking so bad that his fork clatters to the floor. At the sound, Mrs. Weasley turns sees what she did and drops the frying pan in her hands. 

Taytum  
The echoing bang of the frying pan on the floor is unnoticed by any of us as we all stair at the plate that molly filled for Fred at Georges right who will never be joining us for a meal again. Alice is the only one in the room to move after practically jumping out of her skin at the clang of the frying pan on the floor she moves forward produces her wand repairs the dented frying pan, sets it to making new eggs fro the rest of the family and guides a shaking and sobbing molly weasely into a chair. Alice serves the rest of us, making sure that we all have healthy helpings just as Mrs. weasely would have given us. When the rest of us have been served she makes her self a plate of what is left which is not much setts the pans and other dishes to washing then takes a seat between molly and flure. We eat in silence except for the occasional sniffle and the clanking of forks and knives on plates. That is until George looks across all of us, tears in his eyes and asks harry, “hey harry you’ve died” Harry looks up from his plate and looks at George wondering where he was going with this. “I have,” Harry says slowly. Everyone around the table has stopped eating. “...does it- do you think Freddie was in pain? Does...does it hurt…?” George asks barely able to speak. Harry regards George for a moment and George looks back at him as though begging him to understand what he’s feeling. And at that moment I see the little boy I grew up with the one I never thought id see again. The silence drags on and on and for a moment I wonder if Harry will ever respond then he says slowly “...its quicker and easier then falling asleep.” George looks relieved and returns to poking at his breakfast in silence. No one speaks and when we are finished we add our dishes to the pile that is still being cleaned by Alice's spell. Alice stays at the table even though her plate is empty in front of her. Her eyes are staring at it without seeing it, she blinks when George stands from the table and puts his plate with the others. Alice seems to realize that she is the only one at the table no and she to stands. George passes me as he continues up the stairs, I watch Alice pick up Fred's plate and carry it outside to the pigs where she throws the food into their troft, then after a scowering charm she replaces the plate a clean set of silver wair napkin and empty goblet in freds place at the table then moves to go up the stairs. Her eyes meet mine and underneath the still sunken devoid look and the tiredness, I see sorrow and pain. “Thank you” I say softly. “For what?” she asks me looking puzzled and uncomfortable. “For leaving his place” I say nodding to the table. “Fred would have found the humor in today. But I thought at least a place at his family’s table one last time would do” Alice says still looking uncomfortable. When I don't say anything she moves past me and up the stairs. In Ginny’s room Hermione, Delilah and ginny are all stepping into black dresses. Hermione’s hair is pulled back in a tight bun, Delilah's is left cascading around her shoulders. I slowly step into my own dress and place my Lilly locket around my neck holding it briefly and remembering the faces of my parents. Would they have survived this battle? Would they be helping harry and I through this? I sigh and turn to find Alice standing in the doorway her hair is shorter than usual and pulled back into I tight bun her face framed by clean-cut bangs throughout her hair are strikes of Weasley red hair just under the black giving her a slightly ginger look. she glances around then says as though she's not totally sure why shes there “I was told I could change with you” ginny motions her in and Alice deposits her bag on the floor crouches down and extracts a tight black dress. She steps into it and zips the back with a slight prod of her wand. When she bends back down I stare at the scars on her shoulders and back visible above the back of her dress. I look around at Delilah and the others who are also staring at Alice's back in horror. Alice fakes not noticing this as she shrugs on a black dragon skin jacket covering her back and the dark mark on her arm. When she's done she walks back out o the room without a word to the rest of us her bag back on her shoulder. I look around at the others, “did you see…?” “how have we never known?” “I can't believe it” “with her parents I can't say I'm surprised but, that amount of scaring… that is severe.” Delilah says slowly. We all look around when Mrs. Weasley's voice echoes up the stairs calling us all down to greet aunti mureial and the rest of the Weasley family. Downstairs in the kitchen is utter chaos of people moving around hugging relatives expressing their sorrow George is standing near the mantle accepting the sympathy of a set of Weasley cousins when we finally push through to the sitting room. Tears are streaming down George's face and when one of the Weasley cousins says something and he breaks down completely clutching at the mantle for support everyone tries to move to his aid but it isn't a Weasley who catches George as he sinks to the floor. Its Alice who apparently was able to move through the crowd of people with such efficacy that she even beat the closest Weasley, cousin, to help George. How she got to his side is a mystery though it probably has something to do with her last known affiliation judging by the distrustful looks being thrown her way. George collapses into her and she supports him to the couch which is instantly vacated she waves her wand and a glass of firewisky floats to her she catches it and pushes it int George's trembling hands. No one tries to approach George. When it is finally time to lead everyone to the grave George doesn't appear to be able to take his place at the head of the procession directly behind his brother's coffin. 

Alice  
I help George to his feet and he clutches at my hand as I lead him to his place, but when I try to leave he clutches my hand tighter. “Don't leave me” he says in a choked whisper “I'm not… I'm just going to my place in the procession.” I say trying once more to extract my hand from George's. He watches me for a moment and I don't look away calling to mind the strength that I needed for so long, that I still need. I see George straighten slightly though still week he releases my hand. Hopefully, he will survive through the ceremony. I take up my place by Delilah and Hermione as the procession starts lee Jordan appears at my side and though he doesn't say anything I know he will want to talk to me. I ignore him for the time being focusing on the back of George's head as we walk to the sight of the graveyard of the village. The two wizards carrying Fred's coffin set it down in the hole in front of his marker. The party of mourners for Fred spread out behind George creating an arch around him and the body of his brother. Flure is already crying into Bill’s shoulder, Mrs. Weasley is sobbing into a handkerchief while her husband pats her on the shoulder. Slowly the ceremony commences George stands alone at the center as we all listen to the written eulogy of Fred Weasley given by the wizard who did dumbledore’s eulogy. When he finishes George clears his throat and extracts a tear-stained piece of parchment, wiping tears from his eyes George begins to read… “Fred, words alone can not convey the loss I am feeling without you by my side. I hope you can forgive me for writing this down because I don't think I could say everything I need to without it in writing. I was born exactly three minutes after you. I always imagined I’d live exactly three minutes longer than you after you died and we would live for the exact same amount of time. I figured those three minutes of my life would be the worst of my life. Its been three weeks already and I show no signs of nearing death. Except for my ear. And the fact that half of me is laying in the ground in front of me. Fred if you were here right now id probably kill you for making us all feel like this/ though if you were here right now I wouldn't feel like this so that's unnecessary to say. Dad hasn't been back to work yet even though there is loads to be done. And mum won't talk to any of us. Flure says that Bill isn't sleeping he just sits outside and stares at the moon. Or maybe thats just the werewolf thing. Ask lupin for me. Charlie’s coping as much as he can. He and Percy have been having deep conversations all the time. And I don't know what thats about. If you were here we could find out and probably drop a few dungbombs on them in the bargain. And ginny’s with harry like we always knew she would be. And oh Ron and Hermione right? How he ended up with someone intelligent is beyond me and there you go. So at least no-ones alone. Except me, I always had you. But I guess I'm not alone either I've got Alice, shes been so strong through this but I can tell she misses you as much as the rest of us. Why’d you have to be a hero? Why couldn't you have stuck to being a ponce like Percy? Alright, so he wasn't such a ponce in the end. I shouldn't say that about him we all have to stick together now. You should have seen how it all ended harry and Voldemort mum and Bellatrix… I know didn't see that one coming. You should have seen it mate. Remember when we learned how to fly? On those stupid toy broomsticks that only got a foot off the ground and we still managed to break a window flying on them? Remember when we got sorted” I was very last that year. I was sure id get Hufflepuff or something. But I didn't thank merlin. Although I guess we’ve met some pretty good Hufflepuff, remember Cedric? I was so worried about not being sorted into the same house as you really not so much where I was. I would've taken any house to stay with you. I'm glad it didn't come to that though. Think what charlie would've said. I don't really want to say goodby and I have so much more to tell you but you probably already know it all already. And people are starting to pull faces at me. Flure mostly. I guess zey dont speek to zee graves een France. I miss you.”  
George folds his piece of parchment back up and the wizard who leads the ceremony raises his wand and the small mound of dirt raises and falls lightly on freds coffin. People begin to move but George stays by his brother's headstone his hand resting on it in farewell. As Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley lead the guests back to the burrow I move over to goerge he turns to me as though he heard me approach tears are streaming down his face and I can feel where, my own tears made tracks down my face. George takes me in his arms and I feel him shaking I wrap my arms around him. When we break apart George takes my hand and leads me towards the exit. At the gate we both turn and look at the headstone we just left behind. A figure dressed in an immaculate black suit steps out from behind one of the tall obelisk type stones his blond head is bowed. George starts to move back to Fred as though to protect his brother from Draco but I stop him, “he won't harm Fred” I whisper. George and I watch Draco crouch down and whisper something to Fred's headstone his voice is soft and etched with tears but from this distance indistinguishable. When he stands up he wipes at his face and moves off. Neither George or I speak of freds unexpected visitor when we return to the burrow for drinks and food. As the sun sets most of the Weasley family disappear back to their lives with condolences and odd looks at me as they leave. George accepts everything me on his arm saying goodby to his family. When it is just George's immediate family, Hermione and Delilah, Taytum and harry Charley says he really needs to get back to work and has been asked to leave tonight. This causes a slight argument with Mrs. Weasley who doesn't understand why Charley's boss is demanding him back so soon after burying his brother. “Mum stop.” ginny says slamming a hand full of goblets down on the table so hard that everyone looks at her almost scared. “Fred wouldn't want us to stop our lives for him. He would have wanted us to go back to how things were, to our jobs and our lives.” she says and her voice has a tone of finality that even Mrs. Weasley doesn't argue. Charley kisses his mother on the cheek shakes hands with his brothers and father hugs ginny and taytum tells Hermione to keep an eye on ron which earns him a small smile tells harry not to screw up then turns to George and I standing hand in hand against the counter. Charley embraces George, then turns to me “I don't do hugs” I say and Charley nods “you know how to pick a good one George.” Charley says and though his tone is slightly joking the smile doesn't reach his face. “Alice, keep an eye on him, and keep him in trouble” he shakes my hand then with a final parting wave to his family Charley leaves the house. 

Taytum  
Ginny and Harry lead the group in a few games of exploding snap which brings the mood in the group up a little Mrs. Weasley is scrubbing the kitchen and to everyone's surprise, Alice joins her while George is engrossed in a game of snap with ginny Hermione and ron. Delilah and I start a match of wizards chess ending with a face-off between Percy and i. When George realizes that Alice is no longer in the room he goes off in search of her only to come back moments later with a shocked looking Alice in tow. “I told you she’d come around eventually,” George says seating himself on the sofa and motioning Alice to join him. Percy eventually looses to me and Alice takes his place. her eyes bore into mine briefly then the match has begun. Its chess as I've never played it before. In the end, she beets me, “how did you beat her?” ron asks incredulously. “Take a seat and find out,” Alice says motioning to my place as I stand up. Alice beats the entire Weasley family and Delilah, “ok how do you do it.” Percy says after a second loss to Alice “in my family chess was the only past time that I was able to play by my self. I thought my self and got good from there” Alice says excepting George's hand as a help up from the floor. We all glance around at the chiming of the distant village clock “its late we should all get some sleep.” bill says and helps a sleepy flure up out of an armchair and to the stairs. The rest of us follow soon after. 

Alice  
“I should go,” I say releasing George's hand and moving towards the kitchen to retrieve my bag. George follows me, “where have you been staying?” George asks I don't look at him but continue to rummage around in my bag. “You're not staying anywhere, are you. That's why your clothes were all wrinkled when you arrived this morning.” I turn to face his as the rain starts to drip drop outside. “I'm right aren't I,” George says “I'm fine. I'm enjoying my freedom. I just move around a lot.” I say shrugging my bag over my shoulder. George catches my hand as I move towards the door. “Walk with me,” he says motioning to the rain outside, I sigh and let my bag fall to the floor, extract a cloak and shrug off my jacket replacing the cloak around my shoulders almost immediately. Thankfully George's back is turned and he doesn't see the scars visible above the back of my dress. George turns at the door just as I clasp my cloak around my shoulders he holds out his hand to me, I take it and the two of us walk out into the rain. George pulls his hood over his head but I leave mine down letting the rain fall down my face and through my hair as I return it to its usual length. George lights his wand and I reach into my pocket and light my own wand casting dule light over our path. Both of us walk towards the garden fence where we both talked before bills wedding. When we reach it I place my free hand on the wood. George turns his gaze to me and I meet it, his tear-stained face is shining in the light from both of our wands with rain. I flick my wand and hover a large ball of light in between the two of us goerge extinguishes his wand and I tuck mine back into my cloak. Goerge watches me look up at the stars blinking as a few raindrops hit my face George reaches around my neck and pulls my hood over my head. I look up at him from beneath its edge, he manages a week smile. “What do you want to talk about?” I ask him and he turns away to look out at the garden though is impossible to see through the darkness. “Do you remember the last time we were out here?” George asks I place my hands on the fence and remember it vividly, the running the plea for my attention, the confession, the kiss. “I remember,” I say simply because I don't think I can put into words the mixed emotions of that night. “Do you remember that I told you I loved you and I would never leave you?” “I remember,” I say still looking out at the dark garden George turns his head to look at me and I'm suddenly glad that my hood is up against the rain because it will be obscuring my face the emotions flying through my eyes. “I meant it. I will never leave you.” George's voice breaks and I turn to look at him there are tears mingling with the rain that splashed onto his face, “but it feels like I'm losing everyone around me.” he’s sobbing so hard that he is shaking I move to him catching both of his hands in my own. “George, listen to me. Fred wouldn't want you to lose anyone, not your mother or your family, not me. As long as you believe in me I will always be here. You can cope with Fred's death, you are strong enough to do it. I know you are.” George looks up at me with a skeptical look “when you don't feel strong lean on me, I have strength enough for both of us. Just as flure is beautiful enough for both her and bill I am strong enough for both of us.” a ghost of a grin flits across George's face. He reaches out a still shaking hand and places in on my cheek, the gesture is so normal for both of us that I don't flinch away anymore. George pulls me into a hug, one hand wrapped in my hair under my hood, the other around my waist. I match his hug pulling him close and drinking in the scent of him, the one I thought I would lose forever, mixed with the rain I find my self perfectly at peace. I try to relax into the embrace to enjoy the touch, George pulls away from me so that we are face to face inches from each other, “Ginny was right. Fred wouldn't want all of this moping around, he would want us all to continue with our lives.” “she’s a strong girl your sister.” I say and George smiles slightly “but it's still too new, I know its been weeks since it actually happened but burying him today made it all seem so real. Final. And fresh.” I close my eyes briefly remembering standing at the parent's grave flanked by two highly trained Aurors another set flanking Taylah. “I know how you feel,” I said shoving the memories out of my head. “Where did you go just now?” George asks “into a memory, that I never want to visit again,” I say looking up at him. “We will help each other. I will help you with your memories, and you will help me continue the life I was leading,” he says attempting a smile and partially failing. I nod unsure if my voice will remain strong as the images start to flash before my mind I push them away focusing on George's eyes those eyes that have always seen me for who I want to be. “I'll always be here for you,” George says closing some of the distance between us. “And I for you”


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld place and the RJRS House

Alice  
I read over the letter in front of me from harry requestion me to join him at 12 Grimmauld place. The only thing the two of us share in the inheritance from Sirius. I look across the room at George laying on what used to be Fred's bed. George hadn't slept in days not after Fred's death and funeral, I tried to do everything I could for him but there are some wounds that can't be healed by someone else. I pull a sheet of parchment out of my bag and scrawl a note to George telling him where ill be then leave the room as quietly as possible. I pass ginny sitting at the kitchen table eating porage “I’ll be back” I say and head out of the door grabbing a piece of toast on my way out of the door. Once outside the protection field I disparate and reappear outside of Grimmauld place my family home. The home I have only ever stepped foot in once. Harry is waiting on the steps “you look like you haven't slept” he says by way of greeting. “George hasn't slept and I've been helping the ministry round up the last of the death eaters. My hours are erratic and long” I say climbing the steps. “What is the big idea? You seemed excited.” “I had an idea for the black family home as it belongs to both of us I thought id run it by you.” harry says taping the lock with his wand and pushing open the door. “I was thinking about making this house into a home for students of Hogwarts over the summer. Especially students who shouldn't, can't, or don't want to go home for the summer holidays” harry says as I enter the house. “Your talking about students like us,” I say as harry flips the light switch and the lights flicker on most of them are broken many of the pieces of furniture has been stroon and broken across the floor and the stairs. Harry nods “if I had had somewhere to go over the summer holidays instead of the Dursleys I know I would have been a lot happier. You wouldn't have… tom riddle would never have become Voldemort.” harry says choosing not to say how my life would have been different. “A way to be removed from the toxic environments that they are in. a way to escape permanently” I say looking around at the destruction around us. Harry nods looking around too, the death eaters really tore this place apart.” he says poking at the parts of a chair with his toe. “They were looking for you,” I say severing a spider web from the chandelier above my head. Harry smiles dryly, “will you help me?” he asks still looking around us. “I will but i wont be the only one who will want to help. I'm sure ginny, and the rest of the Weasley's will want to help.” harry smiles at me. “You know when Sirius first told taytum and I that you were our god cousin we both knew that we wanted to make you a part of our family. But we didn't.” “you are blaming your self for my forced affiliation” I shake my head in exasperation “don't. Its the Peters family's fault. I had to but I made my choice in the end and it has made me the person I wanted to be.” harry hugs me I stiffen “you are the strongest person I know Alice, you should be working for the ministry as you wanted to.” he says when he releases me.  
The next day I take a day off from working with the ministry and after some persuasion, I get George to accompany me to Grimmauld place to help harry and taytum clean up the place. Taytum who has been absent cense Fred’s funeral is not there when George and I arrive Harry however is and greets both George and I with a smile. George attempts to return the smile but is only partially successful. Harry has both George and I start in the hall where you first enter as any traffic and movement of furniture and other devices must travel through the hall. George sets to work silently as do I. We've been working for ten minutes when Taytum arrives along with Delilah and to everyone's surprise Cedric propped up on crutches. Cedric gives Harry a handshake and George a smile along with his regrets in regards to Fred's death. George accepts it but excuses himself and disappears up the stairs. “Did I say something?” Cedric asks looking puzzled. Taytum sighs and gives me a hug Delilah nods to me as I say to Cedric “it's nothing you said. It's what George couldn't stop.” Cedric gives me a very confused look but I don't explain as I head up the stairs in search of George. I find him on the fourth and topmost floor sitting on the edge on a very dusty mattress. I stop in the doorway knowing that this room used to belong to my father. I shove my emotions down into a deep part of my soul and tap lightly on the door. George looks up his eyes are red and puffy though his face is devoid of tears. I move to him taking his hands in my own and conjuring a chair in front of him so that I can sit. George collapses into my shoulder almost nocking me backward out of the chair. With some effort, I tip him back towards the bed and sit next to him. George is shaking almost uncontrollably I release his hands and wrap my arms around him. For a long time we just sit there George sobbing and me holding him. Taytum arrives five minutes later and stops in the doorway, “can I come in?” She asks taking in George and I. I nod and she enters George looks up with such sadness that Taytum is visibly shaken. George stands up shaking and pulls his adoptive sister into a hug. “I'm so sorry George.” Taytum whispers. He nods and for the first time cense his brother's death I see a flicker of a true smile on his face. Taytum smooths his hair as she must have done many times as they had grown up. “Fred wouldn't want this though. He would want you to live your life. He would want you to be happy” George looks at her the truth of what she said sinks in for the first time despite so many of us having said it to him in the last few days. Harry calls up to us to come down for a pick-nick lunch causing Mrs black to start shrieking. The three of us share an exasperated look taytum leaves the room first and I'm about to follow her when George catches at my hand pulling me into a tight hug. “Don't think for one minute that you weren't helping me with my brother’s death. You were there for me, and I needed you.” “George what are you talking about?” I say releasing him George, however, continues to hold me in the hug “I saw your face. You think you weren't helping me. But you were. You gave me the time I needed to come to grips with it and you made sure I was never alone so that I would have emotional support.” I don't say anything George moves his hands to my shoulders looking me in the face for the first time in a very long time I see the boy who asked me to the yule ball, “you helped me when I needed you most despite everything else going on. You did for me what no one else could.” George closes the distance between us and pulls me into a strong hug “thank you” he says then leads me down the stairs to the kitchen. 

Weeks later

Taytum  
Cedric stays at home this time to recuperate and Delilah stays with him, as usual, I walk into Grimmauld place and am greeted by the entirety of the Weasley family. Percy is still showing signs of his PTSD and I feel bad for him. To my surprise, he is talking to Alice who is appearing to be very engaged in their conversation. George gives a shout of greeting and everyone says “George no!” Mrs. black’s portrait flys open shrieking “mudbloods and filth, dishonoring my house!” Alice moves first but instead of seizing the curtains, she matches Mrs. black’s shout with one of her own. “You scream of dishonor but your son’s died honorable deaths, Sirius, and regulus. They died bringing down the death eaters bringing about a better world for all of us including you. But you scream about filth and mud…” Alice stutters apparently unable to say the despicable word “...mudbloods” she spits as though it causes her physical pain to say it but Mrs. black has stopped screaming and is regarding her only granddaughter with interest, Alice continues to yell though not as loudly. “You ungrateful woman, Sirius, and regulus did things you never dreamed of because you were too focused on your pureblood mania. Voldemort fell because of people like those of us standing here today, and we are turning this house into a house where students like me and harry who’s parents died bringing about a better world can come and avoid the people who think we are despicable. This house will no longer stand for the pureblood mania of the house of black it will represent the honor and valor of the black family name that was brought by Regulus and Sirius because that is what we Blacks stand for.” Alice pauses and the silence isn't broken by Mrs. black but by harry who steps up to Alice's side “if you want to continue to scream of dishonor we will destroy your painting, or you can learn to appreciate what your two sons did for the world and what your granddaughter is continuing to do for the world.” Mrs. black regards both harry and Alice for a moment her face beautiful like Alice's when she is not shouting. She nods slowly, “am I permitted to know the name of this house for children?” she asks slowly as though she has to think hard before speaking something other than insults. Alice glances and harry who nodded, “it will be called the RJRS house, the Remus, James, Regulus, Serius house.” Alice says and Mrs. black smiles it's a beautiful smile that I would never have believed would appear on the painted woman's face. Alice produces her wand and with a swish, the curtains around Mrs. black’s painting vanish. The rest of the day Mrs. black flits through many of the other paintings in the house often into rooms where Alice is working with George, Percy, and I as we clean up the house. Alice seems to notice this but doesn't comment, George asks her at one point if it is bothering her and she shakes her head. “Its only natural for her to be curious about me.” she says George gives her an understanding smile which she returns as we all move over to the Black family tree tapestry. Percy mutters something about checking in with the ministry and disappears I follow him out of the room leaving Alice to contemplate her family tree alone. 

Alice  
George wraps his arms around me from behind placing his head on my shoulder, “I've been meaning to ask you what you want to do with that.” harry says coming into the room George instantly releases me but Harry doesn't seem to notice. “What do you mean?” I ask, harry shrugs, “it's your family. I wanted you to decide what to do with it.” I feel George's eyes on my but I know already what I want to do with it. “I want to restore it. Update it and return it to its former glory. I will remove it from the wall and take it with me once I know where I will be living permanently.” I say and Harry nods. He turns and leaves at the door he turns “Hermione will put Phineas nigella black in here when she finally fishes him out.” “I think he’ll like that better than her beaded bag,” I say with a slight smile, and harry laughing leaves the room. I turn back to George who is looking at me with something close to sorrow in his eyes. “George what's wrong,” I say moving towards him at his name he blinks “i...you don't have a home.” he stammers “I will find one eventually. But I want it to be right. For now this is where I belong.” I say motioning to the house around us where I have staying in regulus’s old room. George looks around at the drawing-room apparently thinking about something. He turns his attention back to me meeting my eyes with an odd look on his face. “Move in with me.” he says “what?” I say blinking slightly. “Move in with me. I can't stand going back to the apartment without him, but dad says I should go back. And he’s right its time for me to go back to the life Fred and I both wanted but I can't do this alone. Come with me. Move in with me.” I stair up into his face and the nightmares that plague my sleepless nights echo in my head, the wandering around that I do in the night for lack of anything else to do in an effort to dissuade them. “Stay here with me tonight and ill think about it,” I say slowly. In the end, harry arranges one of the rooms on the third floor for George and I return to regulus’s room. After a dinner courtesy of me George and I part of the night intending to sleep. The house is silent as usual except for the occasional snores of the portraits, I look up at the ceiling and wonder how it would be to live with George in the apartment above his shop where he and Fred used to live. And despite everything, it is a welcome possibility though it seems to be a temporary one, not something I would like permanently. Slowly sleep claims me and as usual, it is plagued with memories of the past I wake up writhing and tangled in my sheets. I sit up just as someone opens the door I lunge for my wand but I am to tangles to reach it George's wand is lit and his face is showing the horror and shock of someone who has just heard something they never thought they would hear. He moves over to the bed and sits down on the edge as i start to unwind the sheets from around me. “Are you ok?” he says gently I cant speak I can't even meet his eyes so I shake my head staring down at my lap. “Alice” he whispers as he reaches a hand out to me intending to place it under my chin but I jerk away almost falling off the other side of the bed. George looks hurt but something in his face is also understanding. For a long time, we both sit in silence the only light in the room from his lit wand. Slowly I move over to his side of the bed, George doesn't reach out for me again this time letting me choose if I want to be touched. I reach out my hand shaking so hard that I almost draw my hand back to my self to hid it but instead I take George's empty hand. He gives my hand a squeeze which a return but barley. “What's wrong?” George asks gently “I keep hearing them.” I say my voice shaking so badly that my words are barely understandable. “The peters are dead. And you put taylah away for the rest of her life easily. None of them can touch you ever again.” George's tumb is gently rubbing the back of my hand. I try to speak but I can't I'm shaking so bad from terror, and exhaustion George shifts himself more onto the bed and pulls me into him. I'm practically in his lap I shift slightly so that my legs are to the left of George putting my right side into his chest I bury my head in his right shoulder. George hesitates then slowly wraps his arms around me. I'm shaking with fear and annoyance and horror at my past. Slowly George lays back placing his head on the pillow I stiffen as he moves us but slowly I partially relax. “Shhh. sleep, close your eyes, and breathe deeply.” George says stroking my hair slightly. “If you have another nightmare ill be here when you open your eyes. Protecting you.” he says and extinguishes his wand reaching over and setting it on the bedside table next to mine. I listen to the blood pulsing through George's body. Slowly his breathing evens out into sleep and I find the sound soothing and soon I'm asleep too. The sun hits my face abruptly and I roll over hitting another body I sit up abruptly. George is laying next to me one arm laid on his stomach the other draped behind me as though it had been wrapped around me. George opens his eyes blinking slightly in the light streaming in through the open window. “Morning,” he says failing to suppress a yawn and smiling up at me. I smile at him and pick up my wand from the table and flick it at the window which closes and shuts the curtains shutting out the sun. George raises his eyebrows at me as I replace my wand on the bedside table then laying back down next to George resting my head on his chest he returns his arm around me soon both of us are once again asleep. What seems like a moment later I hear the others arrive to help clean up Grimmauld place. I sigh but don't move George looks at me “sleep well?” he asks I look at him and nod. “Did you know you're beautiful when you sleep?” “that's a little creepy and I don't appreciate it.” I say sitting up and sliding to the floor pulling my cloak around my shoulders. “I know but its the truth. Your beautiful when you sleep and you're beautiful…” George trails off slightly as I turn one of my signature glares at him over my shoulder as I reopen the curtains and the window. I hear George walk up behind me and turn, he holds his hand out to me and I take it hesitantly “I will always be here for you when you are ready.” he says then leaves the room picking up his wand as he leaves the room. I turn back to the window and stick my head out of the open window letting the morning breeze play across my face. I can't understand why I am so resistant to George's desire to be close to me. Not now not when I am finally free. I turn back into the room and open my trunk pulling out a black shirt my leather jacket and a pair of pants with boots. Once I'm dressed I walk quietly down the stairs and through the front door. Once out on the street, I walk to the park across from Grimmauld place I glance back at the house then disparate. Reappearing in the forest of peace as I call it. I stride forward changing mid-step the leaves rustle as I run through the trees I'm past the center of the forest when I hear my name. I turn and run back towards it, skidding to a halt in the clearing George and I had our date in. standing in the middle of it is George he stops about to call my name again having seen me. He watches me circle him turning to keep me in view, “why’d you come out here?” he says I change mid-step “because this is where I find peace” “the only place?” George asks continuing to watch me circle him. “That's the problem. This isn't the only place anymore” I say keeping my circle around George at a distance. “And that has scared you. You fear the connection you feel to me. Every time I get close to you, you push me away. But yet here I am.” George keeps watching me. “I will always be here for you. You were there for me when I needed someone to turn to now I am here for you I want to always be there for you. I want you to live with me because then you don't have to be alone. And I don't have to be alone. And we can help each other.” I stop moving and George stops turning for a moment we look at each other. I move to him a normal pace and instead of stopping like I usually do I wrap my arms around his neck in a hug and though clearly shocked he wraps his arms around me. “I’ll move in with you.” I hear him smile without looking up “on one condition.” he looks down at me and I look up at him. “That the apartment is only temporary.” he smiles “we’ll find somewhere near the country or a forest just for you.” George says 

Taytum  
When George returns to Grimmauld place with Alice in tow I breathe once more because despite everything I still worry about people disappearing. By the end of the day, the house is ready to be inhabited by people once more. We all gather in the basement kitchen and celebrate over drinks the completion of the RJRS house. Even Nevil joins in having helped us with repairs for the past couple of days when he isn't helping out at Hogwarts. Harry turns to Alice talking avidly to Percy who has excepted her with surprising grace. “Alice, do you still want to remain here until you decide where you want to live permanently?” Alice turns to face harry and at that moment I see serius again on her features, “I won't be needing to stay here any longer.” she says and there is a slight smile playing her lips not a twisted smile like she wor during our school years but a ghost of s true smile, one I've only ever seen on her face when she was dancing with George all those years ago at the yule ball. She is looking at George, “you found a place to live?” harry asks noticing her smile and contemplating it. “I did,” Alice says setting her goblet down, “where…” “she’s going to live with me,” George says the entire kitchen falls silent and ten theirs total uproar as the Weasley's exclaim over George's good fortune Alice excepts handshakes from George's brothers stiffens when ginny gives her a hug and George reminds her that Alice doesn't do hugs. Delilah and I congratulate her and the party disperses. Harry and ginny stay back with George and Alice to lock up and help Alice move out.


	3. The Next generation

Harry and Ginny  
Lilly Luna Potter (Red hair brown eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old 2019) (boyfriend Lysander Scamander)  
Albus Severus Potter (black hair and bottle green eyes) -Slytherin (11 years old 2017) (girlfriend Bella North)  
James Sirius Potter (red-brown hair and brown eyes) -Gryffindor (11 years old 2015) (Girlfriend Alice Longbottom)  
Teddy Remus lupin (metamorphmagus and dark variable eyes) -Hufflepuff (11 years old 2009) (at Hogwarts 2009-2016) *godson to harry (girlfriend Victoir Weasley)

Hermione and Ron   
Rose Granger-Weasley(red hair and brown eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old 2017) (boyfriend Scorpious Peters)  
Hugo Granger-Weasley(brown hair blue eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old 2019)

Bill and Flure  
Victoir Weasley(silver blond hair blue eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old 2010) (boyfriend Teddy Lupin)  
Dominique Weasley (red-tinged blond hair blue eyes)-Gryffindor(11 years old 2011)  
Louis Weasley(silver blond hair and blue eyes)-Gryffindor(11years old 2015) (girlfriend Volt Dusk)

Taytum and Cedric  
Hazel Diggory-Potter(twin sister Maisy) (brown hair grey eyes)- Hufflepuff (11 years old 2016)  
Maisy Diggory-Potter (twin sister Hazel) (brown hair grey eyes)-Hufflepuff (11 years old 2016)  
Noah Diggory-Potter(brown hair bottle-green eyes) -Gryffindor (11 years old 2018) (girlfriend Ivy Vos) 

Alice and George  
Fred Black(metamorphmagus variable eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old in 2015)  
Whitley Black(metamorphmagus brown eyes)-Ravenclaw (11 years old in 2018) (boyfriend Kaden Balaur)  
Scorpius Peters (ash-blond hair dark drey slit eyes)-Slytherin (11 years old in 2017) *adopted (girlfriend Rose Granger-Weasley)

Delilah and Draco  
Natalie Malfoy(white-blond hair grey eyes)-Ravenclaw (11 years old in 2019) (boyfriend Jaxon Harding)  
Hyperion Malfoy(white-blond hair chestnut brown eyes)- Slytherin (11 years old in 2017)

Percy and Audrey  
Molly Weasley(red hair brown eyes)-Gryffindor(11 years old 2011)  
Lucy Weasley(red hair blue eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old 2016) (boyfriend Lorcan Scamander)

Dudley and Anita Dursley  
Daisy Dursley(dirty blond hair brown eyes)- Ravenclaw (11 years old in 2018) (boyfriend Ivan Vos)  
Poppy Dursley(dirty blond hair blue eyes)-muggle (11 years old in 2020)

Luna and Rolf Scamander   
Lorcan Scamander (blond hair pale silver eyes)-Ravenclaw (twin brother to Lysander) (11 years old in 2019) (girlfriend lucy Weasley)  
Lysander Scamander (blond hair pale silver eyes)-Ravenclaw (twin brother to Lorcan) (11 years old in 2019) (girlfriend Lilly potter)

Nevil and Hannah Longbottom  
Alice Longbottom (dark blond hair brown eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old in 2015) (boyfriend James Potter)  
Frank Longbottom (dark blond hair brown eyes)-Hufflepuff (11 years old in 2016)

Charlie Weasley  
Kaden Balaur *Balaur is Romanian for Dragon(Dark skinned, Black hair, Silver eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old in 2016) (girlfriend Whitley Black) *Charley finds him amongst the eggs of one of the fiercest dragons he works with and after curing most of his burns and asking his fellow Dragon workers if they know who’s kid he is Charlie adopts him and raises him as a single father while continuing his life work with the dragons in Romania. Kaden is accepted to Hogwarts and Charlie is very proud and the two spend Kaden’s summers in Romania with the dragons Kaden calls his brothers and sisters. 

RJRS house occupants

Anastasia Lestrange (goes by Stasia)- Slytherin (11 years old in 2009) (black hair golden eyes) *death eater parents, daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and unknown death eater, lives in the RJRS house after turning down both Draco and Alice’s offers to live with them. works as an Auror with Harry and Alice after Hogwarts  
Harmony Merle (short layered orange blond hair ice blue eyes)-Ravenclaw (11 years old in 2009) * live in the RJRS after both her parents abandoned her. A distant cousin to bill and Flure’s children

Ivy Vos(golden brown hair black eyes) -Hufflepuff (twin sister to Ivan Vos) (11 years old in 2016) (boyfriend Noah Diggory-potter)  
Ivan Vos(golden brown hair black eyes)-Hufflepuff (twin brother to Ivy Vos) (11 years old in 2016) (girlfriend Daisy Dursley)  
*the Vos twins parents die in a fire at their country home, some believe that the twins are responsible but it is later found that their mother accidentally caused it while she was conducting experiments on different potions. The magical accidental reversal department brought them to the house after pulling both of them from the rubble. Delilah believes that their eye color was originally Blue but was altered after the fire both bear scars on their arms and legs where the fire touched them.

Bella North (chestnut brown hair Silver eyes)- Slytherin (11 years old in 2017) (boyfriend Albus Potter) *Bella arrived when she was five years old having run away from home to escape her abusive father and drug, adicted mother. She knew she was different and believed that she was different because she had magic. Mrs. Black takes a special interest in Bella when she arrives and the two can often be found talking together. 

Jaxon Harding (cherry red hair baby blue eyes) -Gryffindor (11 years old in 2019) (girlfriend Natalie Malfoy) *Jaxon left home when he was 11 just after receiving his Hogwarts letter, his parents were apparently ok with the idea of having a wizard in the family but after professor McGonagall left his parents isolated themselves from him and a week later his mother was found dead. His father had killed her for producing a magical child then ran in order to not be caught. Jaxon was shown the wizarding world by Nevil and Delilah upon his arrival at the house. From that moment on he worked tiredlessly to make the world a better place for wizards and witches. Jaxon met Natalie on the Hogwarts express and knew that moment that she was the one but it took him three years to ask her out, in fear of being rejected.   
Volt Dusk (firetruck red hair cognac brown eyes)-Gryffindor (11 years old in 2014) (boyfriend Louis Weasley) *after the death of her baby sister for which her mother blamed her (after her first year at Hogwarts) Volt left Hogwarts and went to the RJRS house where she spent the rest of her life. she and the Vos twins become fast friends despite the age difference.


	4. Alice and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice Black and George Weasley have formed a loving bond. Now living together and sharing their lives Alice and George prepare for the start of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, any passage of time that is not a large amount of time will be indicated by a repetition of Alice's name to indicate her continued point of view.  
> This chapter is still in the process of being written. Please check back to get the full story.

The year 2000  
Alice  
“George not now,” I say when I feel his hand on my back. “I really need to finish this report.” George places his head on top of mine, “come on… you like our walks.” he says in a pouty voice. I roll my eyes and continue to write my report. George wraps his arms around my shoulders, I sigh and set my quill down and turn slightly in my chair so look up at George. He smiles down at me, a crooked grin that suits him so well. “You know you're beautiful when you're glaring at me.” George says playfully. I roll my eyes once more and he smiles even more broadly. “I need to finish this. Then we can talk about whatever you need to talk about.” I say George sighs “I should expect this from the bookworm I fell in love with.” he says leaning in a kissing me. His lips are soft on mine and gentle, but I still jump slightly at the pressure and the closeness. George pulls back and after giving me a smile retreats into the kitchen in search of food. I turn back to my report and continue to work. An hour later I've finished it and tucked it into an envelope and into the outer pocket of my bag to be dropped off tomorrow morning at work. George who settled on the floor of the apartment to work on a new contraption looks up when I sit down opposite him. “What does this one do?” I asked picking up a part that is laying on the floor near me and examining it. “I'm not sure yet.” George says watching as I lower the part back to the floor between us. “So what did you want to talk about?” I ask looking at him. His face is bright with excitement as he works on his contraptions, but the dark hole where his ear once was still takes some getting used to. His hair has grown out slightly and covers most of the hole but gives him a disheveled look that doesn't suit him. He smiles at me, “I know that look. You're assessing me.” he says setting the contraption in his hands down on the tarp in front of him and whipping his hands on a cleaning rag. “I'm observing.” I say with a small smile “there's a difference.” George grins at me “and what have you observed, love” “that you need a hair cut.” I say accepting his hand up. “Charlie’s hair is long.” George says once I'm on my feet once more. “But his long hair suits him. It doesn't suit you.” I say watching George as he flicks his wand sending the contraption he was working on into the in-progress box under the window that looks out on the street below. “It's not to bad. But it could use a trim” George says smiling down at me. “Would you like to do the honors?” I motion to the chair at the counter I vacated moments ago and George sits. “But after this can we go for our walk?” George asks as I start to trim his hair, “you're not usually this excited for my habitual nightly walks.” I say as the scissors work their way around his face cutting the ends of his hair back away from his eyes and tops of his ears. “I like to accompany you.” George says lightly but I get the distinct feeling that he’s hiding something from me. He's smart enough not to look me in the eyes as he stands up brushing hair from his shoulders. He moves over to the door and retrieves his cloak from the peg and turns to me holding mine out to me. I take it from him, “do I get to know what your hiding from me?” I ask as I fasten the clasp then tie my scarf around my neck. The Slytherin colors have faded slightly but are still distinguishable. George wraps his Gryffindor scarf around his neck and gives me a conspiratorial smile “you’ll know eventually” he says opening the door. We aperate together to the forest of peace. Over the years its become my place to escape the confines of Diagon alley for a time. George extends a hand to me and I take it, together we walk into the trees in silence. The snow that has plagued the city for weeks now has left drifts in places and given a picturesque quality to the trees. George walks at my side his eyes slightly distant and for a moment I wonder what this could be about but I know he’ll tell me when he’s ready and that pushing him will not get me any answer. When we reach our clearing George releases my hand and stops walking. I turn to him he looks down at me and brushes my hair away from my face lightly. His fingers barely touching my face, I watch his face telling my self not to look into his mind to let him tell me in his own way. George smiles at me and his entire face lights up, “what?” I ask wondering what I did to make that smile surface after three years of smiles that haven't quite completed his face. “I’ve made the best choice of my life.” he says reaching out and placing a hand on my cheek. “In choosing to love you I've done the right thing. When I lost Fred I thought id never be happy again but there you were holding me and helping me to continue the life Fred wanted for both of us.” I look a question at him wondering where he is going with this. “Alice loving you was not easy over the years. You were the mystery girl, the one who hid in the shadows, but you would emerge and you had some of the best ideas for pranks that I've ever seen. And when I finally admitted to my self that I liked you more then a friend I knew my family would be mad but I had to ask you to the ball and if I hadn't I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. Your smile that night was the brightest thing in the room. And it's continued to be the bright spot of my life. And despite everything you went through over the years you became the woman you wanted to be and the woman I always believed you could be.” he says taking my left hand in both of his hands. “You were forced into a life you never wanted” he continues brushing the sleave om my forearm lightly just over the spot where the now faded scars of the dark mark rest on my skin. “But you stayed true to who you wanted to be and came back to me. I still don't know to this day why you chose me but I hope that you continue to choose me because I have a question for you…” George releases my hand stepping back slightly and placing one hand in the pocket of his cloak as he slowly kneels down in front of me. “Alice will you be my wife?” he says extending the open ring box in his hand up to me. For a moment I just stand there staring at him in front of me, then slowly I kneel down in front of him, “George, I chose you because you saw me when I was inviable, you saw me for who I wanted to be not who I was forced to be by the family, and if I ever made you feel unwanted or unloved I'm sorry. Because I may not have admitted it to my self or you but I've loved you from the moment you asked me to the ball and my love for you has only grown because you have stayed by my side through it all. And you have believed in me no matter what. You once told me that you would be there for me when I was ready and George I'm ready. I'm ready to live the rest of my life with you.” I pause and look into George's eyes which are shining with happiness and adoration “so yes I will be your wife as long as you will be my husband and continue to be at my side as you have always been.” George smiles at me and removes the ring from its box holding it out to me. I extend my left hand to him and he slides the engagement ring into place. Then after tucking the box into his pocket he leans forward and pulls me into his arms kissing me with a passion that speaks of all the times we have spent together.  
When I arrive at work the next day I say nothing about my engagement to anyone. The first person to notice is Draco when he runs into me on his way to drop off a report on bank policies that need to be changed according to the goblins. “Congratulations,” he says as we exit the drop office together. “Thank you,” I say giving him a smile. “I've thought about asking but it never feels like the right time.” Draco says I stop and look at him for a moment then say “Draco we went through hell to get these lives, the lives we wanted. Don't let your parents dictate who you choose in the end. Delilah is an amazing person and if she makes you happy and you make her happy don't let anything stop you.” I say then give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and walk back to the Auror office. Harry and Ron are both at their desks when I enter, “Alice I have a file for you” harry says looking up when I enter and after a moment he hands me a file on a suspected death eater. I glance over it as I return to my desk, “Alice” I look up at Ron who walked over to my shadowed desk “yes” I say setting the folder on my desk. “What is that on your finger?” he asks I glance down at my left hand where the gold and silver engagement ring rests. I hold out my hand and Ron looks closer at it. “You two got engaged?” he says a smile playing his lips. Harry comes over and looks at the ring then walks around my desk and embraces me. “Congratulations cousin,” he says releasing me. “So you're going to be my sister in law now,” Ron says grinning. “I am”

Alice  
Ron and I work in silence throughout the day, harry is in and out of the office taking care of his duties. I flip through reports, sign off on prison sentences for death eaters from the previous week, and start to look through the files on their families to ensure that they are under surveillance. Ron looks up from his work across the room and moves over to my shadowed desk and sits down in front of my desk in the client chair that I keep even though I never have visitors. “How mad would you be if I told you I'm thinking about quitting this job,” Ron says without preamble. I look up from the file I was reading about a distant cousin of a death eater that I arrested two months ago who is claiming that their distant cousin is being falsely accused. “What would you do instead?” I ask glancing at my watch to make sure I'm not late for Taytum George and I’s dinner. “I've been considering helping George in the joke shop.” “isn't Taytum doing that on her off days?” I ask closing the file and adding it to the pile I'm going to take back to George's place. “She is but the ministry is giving her more hours soon and she won't be able to. And being an Auror while fun and very interesting isn't really where I belong.” Ron says looking at me. “I would appreciate your insight” “why?” I asked taken aback by his sudden interest in my opinion. “We’ve worked together for three years now. And George and Taytum were always telling us to look at you good interior, not the exterior you were forced to be.” “thank you for that.” I snap and stand up picking up my bag. “Alice come on. I trust you. I want your honest opinion. your family now” I swing my bag onto my shoulder “I am not the person to talk to about this. Talk to someone more down to earth and emotionally aware. Maybe your sister.” I say as I leave the office. Harry smiles at me as I pass him and I give him a nod. George is already in the apartment when I get back. “Your back early,” he says looking up from the pile of papers he was looking at yesterday. I move over to him and look at the papers spread in front of him, “money?” I ask confused by the monetary reports for the joke shop. “Why are you looking at the monetary reports for the shop?” “I’m trying to figure out if I should sell it,” George says looking at me as my bag falls to the floor with a thump. “It just isn't the same without Fred.” hs says a hollow tone in his voice. I move over to him leaving my bag on the floor, and wrapping my arm around his shoulder. “Don't give up on your dream. What would Fred want you to do? He would want you to continue your pranks that the two of you worked so hard on wouldn't he?” I ask knowing the answer but asking George because I want him to realize the truth. George turns so that he is facing me my arm still resting on his shoulder, “he would want me to continue the shop, the legacy we wanted to spread throughout the wizarding world.” George says smiling at me. “You're amazing. How did you know?” he asks “I spent a long time in the shadows during the years at Hogwarts. I heard quite a lot and saw a lot.” I say simply and move back to my trunk. “Besides Ron is thinking about joining you. He’ll need a job if he decides to leave the office. Hermione would probably skin him alive if he doesn't keep a job.” I say shrugging off my outer robes and starting to look for something to wear to dinner with Taytum. I come up with a pair of black pants boots and a nice shirt that I found in a muggle thrift shop. “Ron is thinking about working for me?” George says watching me. “He asked me about it before I left. Its also part of why I left, I'm not good at the whole interfamily emotional stuff,” I say George smiles slightly and I give him a smile in return.

The Year 2001  
39 weeks earlier  
Alice  
“You're telling me that you found the two of them together?” “yes mam” “and why wasn't I informed immediately?” “I was told not to disturb you, as you are planing your friend's wedding,” the guard says looking down at the floor. I glare at him the horror coursing through me is slowly turning to rage, “you said you had two things to talk to me about. What is the other problem” I say tempering my rage and making sure it doesn't bleed into my voice? “Flint is dead,” the guard says still looking down at the floor at the base of my desk. Harry is watching the exchange from his desk. “Excuse me,” I say the anger I feel not staying out of my voice. Harry crosses the room in seconds “whats happened?” he asks, the guard in front of me looks instantly uncomfortable as harry is his boss, I'm just the second in command. I detail for harry how flint and Taylah were found in the same cell a week ago and how Taylah is now pregnant and won't let anyone near her for her baby’s safety and that flint was found dead this morning. “She killed him,” the guard says, “the peters girl, killed flint.” “and how do you know this?” harry asks evenly “she claimed responsibility, she’s in isolation now.” “which is exactly where she wants to be. We can't do anything to her or her child.” I growl out “not while she is there. We have to wait until she is charged for flint’s murder before we can do anything and by the time that is done it will be too late to do anything about the child.” harry places a hand on my shoulder and I turn my glare on him “Alice go home. I will take care of this.” harry says looking uncomfortable. “No, I can take care of this. I am her arresting auror I have to be involved.” “go home,” Harry says with such authority that I don't dare refuse him.  
George looks up shocked at my premature arrival home, “why are you home?” he asks looking highly concerned. I don't say anything but walk right up to him and bury my face in his shoulder, he wraps his arms around me pulling me closer protecting me. But unfortunately, the thing I need to be protected from is inside my head not outside threatening my body. George releases me and guides me to a chair at the dining table. Moments later he returns from the kitchen with a cup of tea which he hands me as he sits across from me behind the plans for a new line of jokes. He ignores the plans in front of him his entire attention on my face, “something happened what is it?” I detail for him how two years ago I put both flint and Taylah in prison for aiding the death eaters in multiple counts of torture and murder in the year leading up to the battle of Hogwarts and for their actions during the battle. How one week ago the guards discovered Taylah and flint together in her cell but the damage had already been done and Taylah was pregnant. How today flint was murdered by Taylah for unknown reasons and that to put her on trial for his murder pushes us past the time that anything could be done to put an end to her pregnancy. How because of the parents being dead I am Taylah’s only living relative even by adoption and that if anything happens to her after that baby is born it is my legal responsibility and that as her arresting auror I have to put an end to her reign of terror by sentencing her to more time in prison for flints murder. George places his hand over mine giving it a slight squeeze, “I don't know what to do.” I say looking at him. “I don't want to be responsible for this but I am and I can't escape it. I'm never allowed to escape my past apparently.” George doesn't break eye contact with me “you have escaped your past, you are the person you wanted to be, you're putting a stop to the darkness that has surrounded this world for too long. You and harry and Taytum rebuilt Grimmauld place into a place where kids can stay and learn and be free from the kind of abuse you and harry endured for all those years. You have made these things happen. Even if you were forced to be responsible for her child you would treat it as you were never treated. That's who you are.” George says for a long time we sit in silence then George returns to his prank plans and I finish my tea. I stair at the engagement ring on my left hand, “have you ever considered having kids?” I ask George spills his inkpot in shock sending it rolling across his plans and smashing onto the floor at his feet. He stares at me ignoring his arms which are covered in ink and the smashed ink bottle on the floor, “have you?” he asks slightly horse with shock. “I...i don't think I could bring a child into the world after the horrors I've seen, experienced...there is too much darkness still in the world,” I say slowly watching George's face for signs of sadness. “While physically impossible for me to have a child,” George says we both smile slightly at the joke “I guess I've always seen my self raising kids of my own playing jokes on them laughing with them...teaching them about how the world became the world it is today, passing on Fred and I’s legacy to the next generation.” I nod then stand up leaving the room and crossing the manor’s main floor to the stairs which lead me up to the second floor I turn into the library and close the door behind me. 

Taytum  
“I want you to give me away,” I say to harry who looks shocked. “Dad really should have been the one and I would have asked author but…” “of course I’ll give you away at your wedding.” harry says a grin spreading across his face. “If you stand next to me at mine.” “when?” “a year from now.” harry says smiling I hug him. A week later I'm standing in the girl's tent looking at ginny, Delilah, Hermione, and Alice each of whom are my bridesmaids and have been doing everything they can for me. Alice who after her engagement to George let her hair go slightly wild in color has replaced it to its usual black which she prefers so that her hair doesn't clash with the burgundy dresses they are wearing. Delilah helps me off the small plinth I was standing on and Alice glances outside, “The audience is gone. Except for the groomsmen.” she says taking up her clump of flowers that each bridesmaid is holding. Alice leads us out of the tent she walks alone to the head of the line of bridesmaids, after some debate Cedric and I decided that in honor of all the deaths at the death eaters and Voldemorts's hands my bridesmaids would walk up the aisle alone and unaccompanied, Delilah alone is a groomsman looking odd in a black version of the dress, “I still would have preferred not to wear black.” she says to me as she hands me my bouquet. Harry extends an arm to me as we approach “you look beautiful” he says as the band strikes up and Alice walks into the marque housing all of my guests. 

Alice 37 weeks  
“You're worried about tomorrow,” George says as we waltz on the dance floor Taytum and Cedric dance in the middle of the floor, Cedric's movements slightly stiff but otherwise his return to full health is celebrated. “Can you blame me. Its already past the point of action on the subject, the only point of the trial is to put her in solitary for the rest of her sentence and add more time to that sentence.” I say “let's not talk about this today,” George says changing the subject “let's focus on how happy we are for our friends.” the post-wedding party lasts well past midnight. Taytum and Cedric leading the festivities, harry and ginny often being the first couple back onto the dance floor. Luna and her boyfriend often following suit, each dancing with a quality that is befitting luna. I watch from the side while George is off talking to his family and getting an updated Weasley portrait taken. “I never quite know how to act at these things.” Draco says coming up to me a glass of champaign in his hand. “Are you not happy for them?” I asked nodding to Cedric and Taytum who have resumed the dancefloor, “I am but like you, I never know how I will be excepted even after all this time.” “The people who don't except us are locked away, these are the people who have excepted us.” I say Draco smiles his odd curving smile, “you've certainly acclimated to this, but you have it easy no parents to express their opinions of your new life.” I turn my full attention to Draco, “I take it your parents don't approve of Delilah and her muggle-born heritage.” “they haven't been told. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me, but I want my parents to accept her before I do.” “if you love her don't let your parents get in the way.” I say acknowledging a waving George over Malfoy's shoulder and excusing my self. George is standing next to Flure and bill, Flure has their one-year-old daughter Victoire balanced on a hip as she talks avidly to Gabrielle. “Hi, Bill.” I say letting Flure finish her conversation with her sister before saying hello, Bill holds out a hand which I shake. “George has just been telling us all about your wedding plans. Only a few weeks now isn't it.” I nod, “Alice,” Flure says shifting Victoire to the other hip then extending an arm she embraces me kissing me on both cheeks. “George has been telling us about your wedding, nothing fancy, you deserve fancy.” she says her french accent peeking out occasionally but otherwise her English is perfect. “We’re following Fred's plans actually.” I say glancing at George, “at your wedding, he said when he got married he wouldn't bother with all the fuss and that his guests can wear whatever they want to the wedding and that he would tie down Mrs. Weasley until it is all over.” I say a small smile playing my lips. Bill and George burst out laughing Flure makes a face and Victoire waves her arms fussing slightly, “can you take her” she asks bill, George, however, holds out his hands Flure hesitates then passes Victoire to him and she giggles as he guggles her slightly then settles her on his left side where she is fascinated with his missing ear. Flure free of Victoire moves off and disappears into the crowd. Bill watches his brother bunch Victoire who is giggling with so much pleasure. “I don't blame you for wanting something simple.” Bill says to me “I just didn't want to draw attention to my self. Its…” I trail off Victoire has reached her small hand towards my face and I'm unsure how to react. George is watching the baby reach out to me, “I think she wants you to hold her.” George says shifting Victoire in preparation for handing her off. “I...im really not the best person…” “go on take her,” Bill says with a smile as Charley comes up clapping him on the shoulder. George hands her to me Victoire latches her tiny arms around my neck wrapping her legs around my waist. George moves behind me making faces at Victoire who giggles happily. I don't move a millimeter, Flure comes back smiling broadly she catches sight of me holding Victoire and her smile falters slightly but she says pleasantly “if you bounce her slightly she’ll be happier.” she says then turns and greats charlie. I bounce Victoire experimentally and she instantly giggles. Her tiny face splitting into a broad grin, “looks like your a natural.” ginny says when she and Harry have approached George and I, “Taytum was looking for you. Something about the send-off surprise?” harry says shaking hands with bill and charlie. I turn to George intending to hand Victoire off but she clings on tighter not wanting to leave my in experiences arms. I turn to Flure, “I need to go talk to Taytum, do you want her back?” Flure extends her hands to her daughter who shakes her minute head and clings tighter to me. I tense under her clinging touch uncomfortable with the tightness she is clinging on, George moves instantly making Victoire giggle again and release some of her hold on me I relax. “Just take her with you,” Flure says regarding her daughter with wonder. “George…” “ill go with her in case she needs help.” George says and he and I move across the marque to where Taytum and Cedric have cut their cake and are sitting behind the table eating their piece. Taytum looks up and does a double-take, “that's…” “Victoire,” I say shifting the baby to my other side and bouncing her slightly, she giggles, and George continues to make faces at her as I talk to Tayutm and Cedric. ”I want to know what you Hermione ginny and Delilah planed for our honeymoon send-off.” Taytum says her authority voice coming forward. “Nope, its a secret.” I say bouncing Victoire. “I'm not telling, the fact that we've managed to keep you in the dark is a feat that I am not giving up.” Taytum sighs “just let it go, baby,” Cedric says brushing her shoulder with his hand she smiles at him and George and I leave them alone before it gets to couplely. When we return to bill and Flure charlie harry and ginny the five of them are in avid conversation about dragons and bills continued work as a curse breaker. Harry talks about working as an Auror and as George and I arrive ginny starts filling in her brothers about her quidditch team. Victoire next starts to play with ginny’s hair and ginny offers to take her but Victoire has other ideas she continues to cling to me but is fascinated by ginny’s hair. George and I join in the conversation and the conversation is temporarily diverted by my less than happy news of Taylah. Victoir is slowly falling asleep by the time Delilah and Hermione come find ginny and I to send Taytum and Cedric on their honeymoon. She goes back into Flure’s arms without fuss and ginny and I disappear to prepare. The wedding guests watch with trepidation as Delilah and I conjure our surprise, by the time Taytum and ceric have returned to the tent to say their final goodbyes Hermione Delilah ginny and I are standing at the top of the tent waiting for them. “Taytum and Cedric,” I say loudly and the tent goes quiet “as your best friends we decided to plan not only the major aspects of your wedding but we took the liberty of planning your honeymoon.” Delilah continues “we even bought you everything you need.” Hermione says and ginny and I pull from the table behind us a duffle bag, “this bag contains everything you need, and…” ginny reaches into the bag and produces a sealed piece of parchment “the location of your honeymoon” Taytum takes the parchment while Cedric takes the bag, “where you going sis?” Ron calls from the back and everyone laughs. Taytum smiles and opens the parchment reading what we wrote there, “I'm going on an around the world tour of the wizarding villages and the famous muggle villages.” she says then turns back to us “you four are truly amazing.” “your welcome,” I say smiling Taytum smiles back and after embracing each of us, in turn, she and Cedric take each other’s hands and disaperate to the first location on the list we gave them. 

Delilah  
After the newlywed couple leaves the party breaks up some people close their conversations before leaving others simply leave them where they were and disparate. Alice changes into her usual robes then helps clean up for a little while George says goodbye to his family. When he is finished he comes over to get Alice, “I think Victoire liked you.” he says helping Alice with a stack of cups, “you did look very mom like holding her.” ginny puts in as her stack of dishes disappears. “What are you all talking about?” I ask waving my wand so that the clean tables remove their table cloths and the chairs fold themselves up onto the surface of each table. “Alice was holding Victoire for most of the reception, Victoire wouldn't let go of her,” George says wrapping his arm around Alice who looks slightly uncomfortable. “We should go home, I have an early day tomorrow,” she says the George nods than the two excuse themselves. 

Alice 2 weeks left  
I stand in front of the mirror looking at my reflection my white dress accented with gold flatters my body and despite showing off manny of my scars I feel comfortable. I look at my hair and change it from solid black to black-edged with gold and instead of it cascading down my back I force it into a clean-cut layered partial up style. “You look amazing.” Taytum says appearing from behind the changing curtain her dress is a simple Gryffindor red that she was wearing at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She’s accented it with her usual gold jewelry and I watch her affix her earings into place. “Are you ready?” she says extending the gold and silver roses that make up my bouquet to me as I climb off my plinth. “I am,” I say taking the flowers from her. When we arrive outside of the larger tent Taytum hesitates. “Where’s George's best man?” she asks looking around for one of the other Weasleys. “He’s buried,” I say and turn her to face the tent opening and give her a slight shove towards it. Taytum glances back at me as she walks forward, slight whispers follow her as everyone wh had offered to be George's best man had been rejected because George already had one. I glance in the direction of the graveyard where Fred is buried, “I hope you like it.” I say then walk forward George is watching me his eyes are alight with happiness his smile is in place and the dark hole where his ear was isn't noticeable at all in the happiness emanating from him, I smile as I walk down the aisle towards him. Mrs. Weasley is crying softly and dabbing at her eyes with a small piece of lace. On my family’s side sits harry next to four empty chairs for Sirius, Regulus, lupin and tonks, one chair for each person in my life who believed in me. George extends a hand to me and I take it intertwining my fingers in his. “Ladies and gentleman we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls…” the ceremony official says “Alice Black and George Weasley have had a long and hard relationship and have thus asked that we forgo all formalities if you want to hear about how they met asks them your selves.” the crowd laughs, “without further ado I name these two joined for life until the inevitability of death and thereafter.” George turns to me, and we close the distance between us sealing the vow with a kiss. People rush up to us afterward congratulating us. The entire Weasley family is dressed casually though semi-dressed up. Ron is in his bright orange robes from work and sporting a witches hat Bill and Charley are both in dragon hide jackets Mrs. Weasley alone among them dressed formally apparently unable to dress casually for a wedding. “Where was your best man?” charlie asks George. The Weasleys around us go oddly silent waiting for George's answer soon the entirety of the guests has fallen silent. “He was there,” George says slowly. “I don't understand,” fleur says Victoire clinging to her “Fred was there with me as he is always.” George says giving my hand a squeeze. There's a moment of shocked silence then Mrs. Weasley launches her self into her son's arms sobbing. I let go of George's hand and accept Taytum and Delilah in a manny armed hug of congratulations. Ginny comes up next accompanied by harry both of them give me a hug. “Taytum and I put together a small something for you as a wedding present.” harry says and Taytum comes up behind her brother resting her arm on his shoulder playfully. “What did you two do?” I ask a slight trepidation in my voice. “We gave you Sirius motorcycle,” Taytum says. “Mr. Weasley repaired it after harry and hagrid crashed it two years ago and we decided it was only fitting that you should own it.” I pull harry and Taytum into a hug. “Sirius would have wanted you to have it.” harry says and he and ginny head off to get drinks Cedric offers me a handshake of congratulations as George having disentangled himself from his mother arrives at my shoulder. The chairs have been replaced by tables and a large dance floor, “dance?” George says extending a hand to me as a song starts up. I smile at him and take his outstretched hand, George leads me onto the dancefloor to tumultuous applause from our guests. As we start to dance I notice that the song is the first one that George and I ever danced to. I'm about to ask him about it when Mr. Weasley taps his son on the shoulder and George bows taking his mother in his arms and dancing with her for a time. Mr. Weasley bows to me and we start to dance. “George has made an excellent choice in you.” Mr. Weasley says spinning me slightly. “I'm glad that you think so.” I say my voice edged with a slight note of coldness. “I would have thought you might disapprove” Mr. Weasley looks slightly shocked. “My dear I could never be happier for my boy. In his choice of you, he has proven that light can be found in the darkest of places. Just as dumbledore believed.” the song ends and I look around Mrs. Weasley is kissing George on the top of the head a feat requiring him to bend down to her. Mr. Weasley kisses my hand and bows himself back to his wife. As another song starts up more people join us on the dance floor. Harry and ginny are dancing nearby Delilah and Draco are standing side by side at the edge of the floor. Draco says something and the two enter the floor. Luna and her fiance are waving their arms around their heads and everyone gives them a wide birth. Cedric is sitting alone at a table massaging his leg as Taytum gets drinks. “You're still watching everything,” George says as we both sway to the music. “Its habit by now,” I say with a small smile. George leans down and kisses me, “one can never be too careful,” he says “by the way I like the gold,” he says brushing my hair with his fingers. I smile “I thought you might.” I say George and I skip the next song and join in Cedric and Taytum's conversation over champaign and butterbeer. “How is teddy lupin?” Taytum asks. “Andromeda was supposed to bring him to the wedding. He’s almost three now” I say glancing around for tonk’s mother and son. I spot her on the dance floor dancing with teddy his bright blue hair standing out against his black shirt. She sees us looking at her and leads teddy over to us. “You remember auntie Alice.” she says to teddy when the two arrive at our table. Teddy smiles up at me and I smile back to him, I change my hair in a blink of an eye to the purple I had been wearing the day I had last seen him. His smile breaks into a grin as I return my hair to its black and gold. “Congratulations Alice.” he says I ruffle his hair which changes to a slight green, “thanks teddy.” “is that my favorite godson?” harry says come up behind us and crouching down teddy runs into his waiting arms with a shriek of “papa” Ginny smiles at this sight as watches as harry spins the delighted two-year-old into the air and sets him down again. “Thank you for inviting us.” Andromeda says sitting at our table and accepting a glass of champagne from a waiter. “Tonks and lupin would have wanted to be here.” I say and give her a smile. “They would have been proud of you,” George says. At midnight cake is served and the party starts to disperse. The Weasleys Taytum harry Delilah Hermione and Draco are the last remaining before George and I head back to the manner to change and then head out for our brief honeymoon. When I've changed and checked my bag I turn to George who is waiting for me by the door to our bedroom. “You still haven't told me where we are going,” I said slinging my bag onto my shoulder and walking over to him. George smiles at me and takes my hand leading me downstairs to the entrance foyer and retrieves a small bag in addition to the one already on his shoulder. “Its a surprise.” he says opening the door and showing me out. Once past our protective enchantments, George extends a hand to me, “ready for the best honeymoon I can give the love of my life.” “do I get to know where you are taking me.” George winks at me consperitorily, I sigh and take his hand. The next thing I know I've landed on hard-packed land I open my eyes all around me are treas their leaves the varying colors of fall “where?” I ask turning and taking in the trees all around me. “The forest of deen,” George says I look a question at him. “Hermione told me about it. She and Harry stayed here briefly during their job and she suggested it as a getaway spot for our honeymoon.” George says looking slightly worried as I continue to look around me. “I love it.” I say smiling at him. “It's perfect.” George sighs and takes my hand once more leading me into a nearby small clearing of trees that will shelter our tent.  
At night I make the roof of our tent transparent so that I can watch the stars, tough many nights I end up outside in wolf form to watch the stars and moon. Letting them calm me and letting my thoughts wander away from Taylah and her child. George often accompanies me sitting by my side and not talking. Sometimes I curled up in the mouth of the tent while George is sleeping and watch the trees letting them relax me as they did after the battle of Hogwarts. George realizes that I'm having trouble with what's coming and try to do his best to distract me. The woods and George seem to help and I definitely find my self enjoying the woods and George's company. “I know what you're thinking about,” George says on the third night I turn to him looking out through my wolf's eyes. George meets my gaze and continues “your thinking about her and what's to come. All of the possibilities that could come with it.” I blink at him then lay my head on his knee curling my body as close as possible to his. George places his hand on my head stroking the top lightly. “We will survive whatever happens together just as we will do everything from now on” he murmurs to me leaning down and kissing my head. I lif my head and look at him. “Together forever,” he says stroking my head and ears briefly. I shake my head slightly and he smiles I change forms and rearrange my self so that I can sit comfortably at his side my head resting on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and we watch the stars. That night we lay out together on the bed and talk about what is to come and what it could all mean for the two of us. “I don't think I could be a mother to a child of Taylah, not after what she did to me” George's arms tighten slightly around me. “I think you could be an excellent mother, even to a child of Taylah’s” “how can you be so sure?” “because your an amazing woman, and you're the woman I love,” George says stroking my back gently I stiffen slightly and George looks down at me. “They still hurt don't they?” he says removing his hands from my back. “Your scars” I sit up and look down at him then swing my legs over the edge of the bed and walk away, George sits up and puts his feet on the floor. “You know I've always been curious... I could never bring my self to ask, but I've never stopped being…” “curious,” I say finishing his sentence for him. He looks up at me with sorrow and apology in his eyes. I sigh and shrug off my jacket, “you deserve to know.” slowly I turn away and pull my shirt over my head as I do I shrink my hair back into a cropped hair cut showing him the full extent of the scarring on my back and shoulders from the years and years of beatings. I sense George move behind me to get closer but I don't turn to face him. I practically jump out of my skin when George places a hand on me, “it's ok, it's only me and will only ever be me” he says in a soft barely audible voice. I don't move George slowly traces a finger across some of the longer scars my entire body is tense as he inspects them. George stands behind me for a long time and I can feel his gaze on me but I can't bring my self to turn and face him. Slowly George wraps his arms around me from behind pressing his chest into my back gently and protectively as though he can protect me. “I never knew” “and that's exactly how I wanted it to be,” I say George kisses the side of my head. “This is the last secret,” George whispers and I nod he smiles and kisses the side of my head again. George releases me and I replace my shirt then curl up into a ball in one of the armchairs. George watches me then reaches a hand out to me I accept it and he helps me up, “we will face everything together from now on. And what happens to you will happen to me, I won't let anyone harm you ever again.” George says wrapping me in his arms once more. “Isn't that why we got married?” I ask laughing slightly up at him. George smiles slightly then kisses me, “that's one of the many reasons.” 

Date of delivery  
I glance at harry sitting on my other side his hands are folded in his lap tightly his foot tapping nervously. George takes my hand giving it a slight squeeze of encouragement. None of us speak, an hour later Delilah emerges from the room removing her bloody gloves then her mask we all stand up at the sight of her. I know instantly that her news is not good. She addresses harry first, “your Aurors will no longer be needed on this floor. Taylah Peters is dead.” I sink back into my chair George crouches in front of me taking my hands in his but he knows it's not grief coursing through my veins but horror. “The child survived. Its a boy, she had just enough time to name him Scorpious before she died.” Delilah stops talking I look up from the floor at my feet. Another healer as emerged from the room holding a cleanly wrapped bundle. I stand up once more and step forward George at my back. The child in the healer’s arms is asleep on his head is a thin layer of blond hair, his face looks like Taylah’s face in the pictures that adorned the Peters manner. Slowly I reach out and take the baby I cradle him in my arms Harry is saying something about burying Taylah and signing off on paperwork but I'm not paying attention. The baby in my arms moves and opens his eyes the dark grey eyes are flints eyes but there is no anger in them when they look at me only wonder he waves a small fist at me and I flinch slightly George places a hand on my back “I’ll take him while you and harry take care of everything else.” he says gently. I turn and pass Scorpius to George who takes him with practiced hands and resumes his seat against the wall. Harry and I follow Delilah into the room the healers have cleaned up most of the mess caused by the birth but there is still a significant amount of things out of place. Layed out on the table is Taylah a clean cloth covering her body. “She was very weak. We had to help her even birth Scorpius,” she says directing her comment to Harry as I trail behind them. “Her guards told me that she had been refusing food the past few weeks and refusing to get up off her cot. They did everything they could even force-feeding her at points but she wasn't very willing, but a few of them.” harry says accepting the stack of documents from Delilah for the file “ill leave you alone” harry says to me then passes out of the door leaving Delilah and I in the room alone. “Legally you are responsible for the child but if you….” “George and I will care for him. As Taylah would never have been able to, and as I never was in that house” I say cutting Delilah off. Delilah extends a piece of parchment to me, an adoption agreement. I sign it and move over to Taylah her eyes have been closed and the sweet wiped from her face. “I never wanted this but I will show Scorpius the kindness that you and the parents never did. I am not you and I will make sure your reign of terror never continues.” I say then fold the sheet over Taylah’s body, “she can buried with the parents that's where she should be buried. There will be a small funeral.” I say then turn from Taylah’s body and exit the room. George is still seated in the chair holding Scorpius who is sleeping once more. He stands up the moment I emerge the adoptive agreement still in my hand. I tuck the parchment into my bag and sling it over my shoulder then extend my arms for the baby in George's arms. George hands him to me then kisses the top of my head.  
Scorpius proves to be a fussy child, the first few days he cries non stop and refuses milk. George and I try everything to get him to calm down. Nothing works, until one night I'm sitting in his room reading out loud from the tales of Beatle the bard and notice that Scorpius has fallen asleep soundly and quietly, George sticks his head in curious and smiles, “he’s going to be a book worm just like you” he says softly so as not to wake Scorpius. I stand up slowly and move to the door and when Scorpius doesn't start to cry George and I both move into our bedroom and collapse on to the bed. Both of us are asleep instantly and don't wake up until 4 am when Scorpius starts to cry once more. I‘m the first up to take care of him and scoop him into my arms bouncing him slightly and trying not to yawn. Soon Scorpius is asleep on my shoulder and I sink into a chair for a little more sleep. I'm woken by George who takes Scorpius from me and hands me a letter, George feeds him as I read. The letter is from Delilah asking what Scorpius's last name will be as we don't have to keep the peters last name. I ask George what he thinks and he grimaces slightly and Scorpius starts to drink the milk from the bottle in George's hand. “It's your choice but I don't know if I can stand the Peters's last name on a child that we raised.” “it's his heritage. He should know where he came from but I agree.” I study the parchment in my hand for a moment then slowly I say “we could hyphen it, make it Peters-Black” “that gets complicated, cense we hyphenated our last names.” “because you said George black sounded weird.” I say grinning at him George smiles back, “and you didn't want to lose your last name to honor your father.” “We should have just stuck to one last name.” I sigh looking back down at the parchment in my hands. “We could just give him his mother's last name and make that name stand for good in the world.” “That sounds good to me,” I say and leave the room to write a response to Delilah who will be processing Scorpius’s birth certificate today.

Two weeks later  
Taylah’s funeral is small including me George Scorpius harry Draco and Delilah. Once she is placed with the parents and the tumb is sealed once more Draco approaches me Delilah is talking to George and harry. “Is that Scorpius?” he asks softly nodding to the two-week-old baby in my arms. “Can I hold him?” Draco asks. I extend Scorpius to him, “George and I talked about it and we want you to be godfather.” Draco looks up at me. “We wanted to choose someone who could tell him about his parent's pasts and help him understand what happened.” “Alice I know this is hard for you. They never treated you right. And frankly, I never did either. It took me a long time to see what you saw in the world. I will gladly help you with this. I will be his godfather and together you and George Delilah and I will make sure he understands where he came from and how to never repeat the mistakes his parents made.” Draco says bobbing Scorpius slightly as he speaks. “Thank you, Draco,” I say with a smile.


	5. The Story of Teddy Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy Lupin has grown up with Harry Potter's Family and his lonely Grandmother. Now it's his turn to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Teddy Lupin isn't your normal young boy, however. His father was the famous Remus Lupin. This means that Teddy Lupin is part werewolf.  
> Meet the Next Generation of Hogwarts students as for once in Hogwarts History a year at Hogwarts is normal and quiet. Not at all like the years at Hogwarts that their parents experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still in the process of being written please be patient as I continue to write.

2001  
“Teddy? What’s wrong?” harry asks as teddy suddenly goes still in his chair. The three-year-old has clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes. “What's wrong with him?” ginny says crouching down in front of the three-year-old her red hair swinging, her face full of worry. “Tedy can you hear me?” Ginny says putting a consoling hand on the boy's arm. He flinches away from her touch. “Don't touch him” Alice says striding into the room her long black cloak billowing behind her, George standing in the doorway watches her motion ginny out of the way. “Alice what…?” ginny says standing up and looking completely confused. Alice ignores her and crouches in front of the boy, his eyes are mere slits as he looks up at her squinting as though the lights are too bright even though he was fine moment before. Alice removes her wand from her sleeve and flicks it sending the entire kitchen into relative darkness as there is still sunlight streaming in through the windows in the hall and the curtains now closed in the kitchen. Tedy unsquints his eyes but doesn't remove his hands from his ears. “Tedy” Alice says gently “I know you can hear me so listen closely. I know what is wrong, and it is nothing to be ashamed of. Your father went through something very similar to the full moon approached, his senses became heightened. It happens when the child is bitten young.” teddy’s eyes widen in fear but Alice continues “do not be frightened. You have not been bitten, this is merely a factor of your father’s genetics. His wolf tendencies were not passed onto you but you received some of the abilities.” teddy still looks scared. “Alice he’s three. Boil it down” George says lightly as though it is a sentence he has uttered many times to his wife. Alice turns to look at George gives him an I know look and turns her attention back to Teddy. “Teddy look at me. You have nothing to worry about. Aunt Delilah has been aware of this and is working on a solution. You will be ok. Let me take you to your room and you can rest.” she says holding out her arms to him teddy looks at her then slowly he removes his hands from his ears and wraps his arms around her neck his legs around her waist. She supports him as he stands looking at ginny communicating through thoughts in her mind implanted in ginny’s. “Show me where” ginny nods without saying a word and move past her older brother and into the hall closely followed by Alice. Moments later both women returns. “Taytum told me what happened in Grimmauld place when lupin realized tonks was pregnant. She told me of his fears that his child will be like him. In a way, he was right to fear this. Werewolfs don't usually bread, the fact that he is not a wolf is probably a miracle. I don't know. He isn't in danger he is just different.” “Different how?” ginny asks taking a seat at the table next to harry “once bitten the venum of the werewolf spreads through the bloodstream. And from that moment on they turn at the full moon. However what most people forget is that the day of the full moon exists as well and so the senses of the bitten individual become heightened right before the full moon, they can smell blood, they can hear with a wolf’s hearing instead of humans, their apatite vanishes completely in preparation for the full moon. It was nature's way of encouraging the wolf to bite when it turned. Though I doubt teddy will bight anyone be prepared for large snaking on full moon nights.” Alice says pacing slightly around the kitchen. “So what Remus passed on to teddy is these heightened senses?” Harry asks. Alice rolls her eyes in exasperation “that's what I just said.” “will he be ok?” ginny asks looking worried once more. “To my knowledge, he will be it'll just take some time for him to get used to. Delilah has been researching it and if it's necessary he can be given the wolfsbane potion but she doubts that there will be any need. He’s not a full wolf we know that for sure.” Alice stops next to George who looks tired but almost his old self once more. “He’ll just have to learn to control it on his own.” 

2007  
“This child is impossible to keep track of.” andromeda sighs looking around the crowded street for teddy. “Excuse me,” she says to a passing man. He turns and looks at her “have you seen my grandson?” “what does he look like mam?” the man says looking round him as if the child will just present himself. “That's a fantastic question.” andromeda sighs. The man looks utterly confused then continues on his journey. Andromeda looks around the crowded muggle street then she spots a bright blue head bobbing around a toy store. She catches him and holds him close "Teddy you cant wander off like that. You scared me." The 8-year-old boy who looked so much like her late daughter looked up at Andromeda. "I'm sorry grandma. I just wanted to look at the cool toys." Andromeda smiles at her grandson and the two walk together to complete their shopping.

2009  
Teddy sat down alone in the compartment his blue hair sticking up at odd angles but only because he wanted it to be. He watches the platform outside drift away and his grandmother crying silently as she and Harry and the rest of the order members who helped raise him slip out of sight. “Do you mind if we join you?” I girl asks standing in the doorway of his compartment her companion standing behind her. The girl who asked the questions has hair that is bushy and black her pointed face reminds teddy a little of his grandmother but the golden eyes she is looking at him will give her a mysterious quality that makes her seem like a pleasant human being. “Course,” Teddy says plenty motioning to the seats opposite him. “My names Stasia,” the girl says sitting down and setting a small bag on the seat beside her. Her companion sits next to her but doesn't say anything. “Teddy Lupin” teddy responds “its nice to meet you,” the dark-haired girl says pleasantly rummaging for a moment in her bag then extracting a small bag of chocolate frogs, “want one?” the girl asks extending the bag to teddy, he smiles and takes one with a murmured thank you. He catches the frog before it can escape and bights into it “do you collect the cards?” Stasia asks as she eats her frog and reads the info on the card about Ronald Weasley. “Not really,” teddy says picking up the card from his chocolate frog box and flipping it overlooking out at him from the ornate card is his mother and father both smiling up at him and waving. His mother’s bubble bum pink hair and smile make her look like teddy but his father's build and kind face are who teddy looks the most like. Unwanted he feels tears welling in his eyes as his parents smile up at him from the card and for a long time, teddy simply looks at them drinking in their presence. Stasia not wanting to intrude on teddy’s moment pretends not to notice, teddy clears his throat “I'm sorry, I don't usually… I never knew my parents. And…” he holds out the card to Stasia who takes it from him and looks over the happy couple in the frame and reads the back. She smiles up at teddy a warm smile, not unlike his grandmothers, “they seem like lovely people” she says and hands teddy back the card. “What about your parents? Did you know them?” teddy asks curiosity getting the better of him. Stasia shifts slightly in her chair clearly uncomfortable and glances at her friend. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be…” teddy starts but Stasia cuts him off “I never knew my parents either, they were killed in the battle afterward I was found by a couple of Aurors at the Malfoy's and after the RJRS house was completed I was sent to live there.” “your related to the Malfoy's?” teddy asks gently Stasia looks up at him shocked at his tone but nods “I know Draco. Their son, he and his wife are amazing people.” Stasia looks slightly taken aback but nods “I've met them. Delilah is lovely and so is Draco. When he found out where I was found he wanted to adopt me but I didn't want to live with them so I stayed at the RJRS house.” teddy nods “you probably also met Alice then.” “she offered to adopt me as well she thinks we’re related distantly.” “she’s my grandmother’s cousin’s daughter. So I understand that” teddy says smiling slightly. Teddy, Stasia, and Stasia’s friend spend the rest of the journey playing chess and talking about what it will be like to finally go to Hogwarts. From that moment on Teddy thaught of Stasia and her friend as the sisters he never had and the only people, he could connect to because they were both orphans of the war.  
“Lestrange Anastasia” professor McGonagall says teddy watches as Stasia walks forward her head held high looking as though she owns the place. She seats herself straight-backed on the stool the sorting hat seems to ponder her for a moment then is shouts to the whole hall “Slytherin” Stasia removes the hat hands it to professor McGonagall with a slight smile then walks over to the Slytherin table which is cheering her to them. Teddy watches the students around him be sorted until eventually “Lupin Edward” Teddy walks forward ignoring the cringe at his full name “ah right there, plenty of courage I see, and loyalty as well. There's dedication to and patience… better be Hufflepuff” teddy feels his tension relax as he removes the hat and hands it to professor McGonagall who gives him an encouraging smile before moving on to the next students on her list. Everyone in the hall is staring at him and he knows that his hair is reflecting his new house colors. He decides to keep it for a while. Teddy seats himself at the Hufflepuff table and shakes the hand of the prefect waiting for him. He glances over at the Slytherin table where Stasia is sitting watching the sorting with polite interest on her face, she glances over at him and gives him a thumbs up. “Merle Harmony” Stasia's companion walks forward and takes her seat on the stool, there is silence in the hall for a moment as the hat ponders the girl then it shouts out “Ravenclaw” the hall claps and Harmony moves over to the Ravenclaw table which is cheering her over. Teddy watches Harmony look over at Stasia and give an apologetic shrug, but Stasia smiles at her friend. Harmony seemingly aware of Tedy’s gaze turns to look at him as she takes her seat and she gives him a slight wave.


	6. The Dursley Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Daisy Dursley. Dudley Dursley's oldest Daughter. Like Lilly, Potter Daisy is the only Witch in her family even her younger sister Poppy Dursley isn't a witch. Dudley is shocked and surprised when Daisy is accepted into Hogwarts. It gives him the push he always needed to, to reconnect with his cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still in the process of being written. Check back for the full story.

2016

Dudley Dursley turns in surprise at a knock on the front door. His wife Anita looks at him utterly confused Daisy’s birthday cake hovering a millimeter off the table. “I’ll get that,” Dudley says moving out of the kitchen and to the front door. He looks through the peephole and sees the distorted outline of a stern woman in a pointed hat and a long cloak. He takes a step back in shock then mustering his nerve he opens the door. The woman is old but there is a certain aura around her that says she is not one to be crossed. “My name is Professor McGonagall, I have a letter for Daisy Dursley.” “Daisy is my daughter,” Dudley says holding out his hand for the mentioned letter but the woman does not extend a letter to him. “May I come in?” she says Dudley takes a step back admitting her into the hall. Dudley then leads her into the sitting room then fetches his wife and daughter. They all sit on the couch across from the professor sitting in an armchair. She smiles warmly at the Dursley family then begins to explain about the magical community. Daisy is awestruck, Anita is quite receptive to the idea and Dudley is sitting in utter shock. Professor McGonagall hands Daisy a small book of moving photographs of various locations in the wizarding world. Daisy starts to look through them and her mother pears over her shoulder both girls look up in shock when Dudley having finally found his voice blurts out “it's safe now then. Your world?” Professor McGonagall gives him a wry smile and assures him that the wizarding world is safe once more. Her answer is almost rehearsed and Dudley realizes that she was probably ready for it that she had probably researched him before coming. Anita and Daisy are looking at him shocked that it all made sense to him and he explains all about his wizard cousins. When he is finished Anita is nodding in understanding and daisy is gazing wide-eyed at her father. Dudley turns to Professor McGonagall “do you by chance know harry and Taytum Potter?” Professor McGonagall looks slightly amused as she tells Dudley that she knows the potter children. “Do you know where they live?” this catches the professor off guard slightly and she explains that Daisy’s acceptance has been confidential until this point but that harry and Taytum would likely not mind a visit. Instantly Daisy begs to come along eventually Dudley relents and brings Anita and their other daughter poppy. Professor McGonagall hand Dudley a piece of parchment with an address on it. Dudley shows the professor out and helps his wife prepare the kids for the journey. Once everyone is in the car it seems to only take moments for the Dursley family to arrive at the Potter’s country home.

Soon the four Dursley's are standing on the front porch of a house that Dudley would call nice if it weren't for the squat creatures running around and snickering as they run around the garden. The door is opened by a slender boy with bright blue hair, he arches a purple eyebrow at the Dursley family and steps back to let them in shouting for someone called Ginny. When the boy sees Daisy watching him curiously he smirks and in the next moment, his hair is no longer blue but bubblegum pink. Daisy squeals with delight earning her a smile from the boy. Dudley is trying to wrap his mind around this when two kids near Daisy’s age come hurtling around the corner. The young girl has bright red hair and brown eyes the boy has a mess of thick brown hair and brown eyes the same shade as the girls the two kids are followed closely by a black puppy who despite obviously not being full-grown is almost as tall as the girl. “Tedy you promised you’d practice the sloth grip roll with us,” the girl says in an accusatory tone to the boy. A woman with hair the exact shade of flaming red as the little girl appears with what Dudley recognizes as a wand in her hand. The boy with blue hair flashes a grin at the Dursley family before chasing the other children out into the garden. The puppy chasing after them. “No higher then the treetops Tedy!” the woman calls after them. The puppy barks in response and the woman smile. She then turns a radiant smile to Dudley and motions the family to follow her. In the kitchen are Dudley’s two cousins Taytum and Harry. Harry is much as Dudley remembers him lanky and a slightly pointed face under his mess of untamable black hair. Taytum to is much the same with her long unruly auburn hair and bottle-green eyes that give Dudley the impression that she is seeing past his skin to his soul. Harry greats Dudley pleasantly as does Taytum as they each introduce the remaining people in the room. Harry introduces the Red-haired woman as his wife Ginny who after shaking hands with the Dudley family excuses herself to go reign in the kids. Taytum motions Anita into a chair next to a woman with thick bussy hair pulled into a messy bun with a wand stuck through the middle. The woman smiles at Anita and introduces herself as Hermione Granger and quickly makes an effort to talk to Anita. She seems likable as she explains that her parents were just as surprised to find out that she was a witch. Theirs a clatter as two boys come into the kitchen one has messy black hair and harry’s eyes the other has brown hair and blue eyes both boys look utterly shocked at the additional family in their kitchen. “Al, Hugo why don't you take Daisy outside to see the broomsticks.” harry suggests to the two boys to Daisy’s obvious delight. Daisy looks up at her father briefly and he nods still awestruck by the utter chaos of the house. Dudley could swear that his two cousins were trying not to laugh as he takes a seat at the table. Harry assures Dudley that not all of the kids running around the house are his. By the end of the Dursley family’s visit, Dudley is more informed about the wizarding world than he ever thought he would be or ever wanted to be. Daisy with a bruise on her forehead and scrapes on her knees because despite Dudley's and harry’s warnings she hadn't been able to resist trying to fly on one of the broomsticks and consequently bouncing off the walls.

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own the original works of "Harry Potter" By J.K. Rowling. Including all of the other books in this series. However, I do hold responsibility for the three characters mentioned in Caracter Data (the first story of this series). Taytum Potter is based on my friend Sarah, Delilah Greengrass on my friend Kanoe, and Alice Black on my self. While I used the basics of the characters they are related to based on J.K. Rowling's characters. I do not wish to insult the characters Rowling created and hope that I have done them justice. I realize of course that the idea of adding characters to the Harry Potter series is hardly a unique idea but I think you will enjoy these characters.


End file.
